


【瑜昉】苹果花

by LostSeason



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSeason/pseuds/LostSeason
Summary: *本文不涉及真实历史、国家以及人物。*清国派东洋学习科学的官员瑜x父亲被迫害流离东洋的艺伎昉，具体设定见LOFTER：芋头长在野地里。*BGM-王若琳《苹果花》
Relationships: 瑜昉
Kudos: 8





	【瑜昉】苹果花

**Author's Note:**

> *本文不涉及真实历史、国家以及人物。  
> *清国派东洋学习科学的官员瑜x父亲被迫害流离东洋的艺伎昉，具体设定见LOFTER：芋头长在野地里。  
> *BGM-王若琳《苹果花》

东洋的梅雨季正当时。  
黄景瑜停在伎馆前收伞，黑伞的水珠抖落在门庭旁侧栽种的紫阳花上。一丛丛一簇簇蓝色绣球沾满雨露，开得愈发饱满繁盛。  
“您来了，”老妈妈在门口行礼，笑容平和地请他，“那孩子在屋内等您。”  
黄景瑜点头，才走两步，又脱下外衣交给她。  
“请帮我收着。让他沾到雨水的湿气就不好了。”  
他的东洋话说得依然生涩，却也掩盖不住语气里满溢的一腔温柔。

占有了这一份细致入微的柔情的男人，此时正在屋里跪坐静候。他面前的白瓷花瓶里，午前差人剪下的紫阳花同样静悄悄地盛放。

在纸门背后，黄景瑜见到的是一尊精致漂亮的人偶。  
雪白的脸，娇艳的唇，眼角飞出两抹纤细的红妆，发髻上簪着蓝绿间色的绢花——是他上回夸赞过的那支。特制垂带长长拖挂在腰后，衬托得那座人偶身形娇小如同少女一般。  
昉见他进屋，便调转方向，朝他深深跪拜：“老爷。”  
“上次和你说过，见我时不一定要打扮。”黄景瑜坐下来，扶过手臂让他起身，手指浅浅抚过他的脸颊。洁白的粉刷使阿昉的脸失去立体感，完满如镜，标致如画。  
“待客是一定要如此的……”  
“我今日只是来陪你。”  
“那么妾身现在这去卸掉。”  
黄景瑜从话的尾音儿里咂摸出一些失落来。舞伎从梳妆到穿衣许要在镜前耗上几个钟头，可不要让人误会是他不解这份厚待的好意。  
他宽阔的掌落在昉的膝上摩挲安抚：“待一会儿。先就这样。”  
人偶的表情没有变化，任由黄景瑜揽他的肩膀往怀中带，像一束插花被碰得微微散落开来一样，他轻盈而柔顺地斜倚在黄景瑜的胸膛。  
阿昉伸手去掖黄景瑜的衣襟，在指尖捻出一点雨意，又再敏感地不安起来。  
“您刚从雨中来，想烘烘身体吗，老爷？妾身叫人预备。”  
黄景瑜无奈地笑，压下昉的手捉在掌心里：“我说先就这样，和我待一会儿。”  
这下子昉彻底地静下来沉浸在拥抱里。若不是那两片鸦羽似的眼睫还随呼吸声微微忽闪，甚至会让人错觉他即刻就窝在黄景瑜怀中睡了过去。黄景瑜只消低头，鼻尖便掠过从阿昉发髻与后颈间飘散出的香味。他爱这个味道，无数枚同样香氛的名帖夹进了他的每一本书中，可他还是最爱这香的携带者，最爱这花朵本身。  
他忍不住用两片薄唇去吻他的苹果花。  
昉的脖颈好长，黄景瑜在招待宴那晚初次见到他时就如此赞叹了。舞伎不止是面部，连后颈也用粉底膏涂绘成雪花白，这使昉垂首的模样像极一只高贵且温顺的白鸟。他最耐不住痒，白鸟的羽随亲吻落在脖子而轻颤，但他却从来不会飞离，反而是愈发往饲主怀里面藏。这样毫不遮掩的撒娇是黄景瑜遇到昉之前未有见过的事。这样一个漂亮乖顺的男妓，爱上他是每一个男人的情理，黄景瑜也不能免于俗套。  
对，这是俗套且不上台面的交往。他完全晓得他们的感情是不值得称道的。便是这位尹姓的舞者实际是他一位故国人又如何？便是尹昉是令人唏嘘的名仕之后又如何？便是他们二人诚挚地彼此交心，彼此珍爱，那又如何？  
他在花柳处买下他，如此而已。只是恰巧也买来了昉的信任与依赖，用他倾其全力的真情。  
——不过黄景瑜坦然想道，既已拥有这些便足以。旁人怎样说他看他，这又如何？

对谈，看花，饮酒，听雨。  
当天光暗得看不清屋内陈设时，下人来撤杯盘，昉欠身告退，去到旁屋卸妆。烛火摇曳，黄景瑜的乏劲儿让清酒催上来，一度小睡过去。

是怀中的动静唤醒了他。  
黄景瑜微微睁眼，见到梳洗干净的尹昉钻在自己怀里，清澈的眼睛在昏暗的光里如同星子一样发亮。  
“您累了吗？”  
他摇头不答，半阖着眼醒盹，单手揽住昉的腰肢，蜻蜓点水般亲吻他的眼睛。  
昉的皮肤并不白皙，但黄景瑜已经有些看惯艺伎整日要带的那副白得仿佛烤瓷的妆容，他总是更喜欢昉卸妆以后偏黄赤的肤色，看上去可爱得像蜜人。  
此时这甜味的小人儿不仅卸妆，也卸去了作为艺伎的全部。他拿掉了簪花，打开了发髻，抽去了腰带，从纹饰繁复的和服里剥离出来。偎在他怀里的不再是那件精致脱俗的艺术品，却比艺术品更加珍稀漂亮。  
黄景瑜连仅仅这般平淡地拥着他都觉餍足，仔细端详阿昉眼皮子上那颗平日里藏在厚重的白妆之下、无法得见的小黑痣。自他初次发现这个小秘密以后，那便是他最喜欢吻的一处。  
“累了可以直接睡下，床铺已经为您备好了。”  
黄景瑜总是对他这东洋的脾性有一点点无奈，会谨慎地退，礼貌地退，像看似静止的云，实则捉不在手里。  
他还是不答话，手往下去，不怀好意地停在尹昉的臀，并且吻了他的耳朵。可不再是轻柔的吻，此番吻得如此潮湿与缠绵。他直接含着上面半边吮咬，舌尖灵巧地描摹过耳骨上那些小沟小壑，虎牙在耳廓叼出淡红色的印子来。  
“想抱你，”黄景瑜在昉的耳根呵气，满意于听见他逐渐急促的呼吸声，“但我想先抱你。”  
且也不讲他想不想了，只说这一次，这不是尹昉先主动摸进他怀里的吗？

潮湿的吻从耳朵一路向下蜿蜒，逐渐在脖颈、锁骨与肩膀种下深深浅浅的红梅花。尹昉素色的睡衣被剥开一半成了将脱未脱的模样，胸前两颗小巧的乳头袒露出来。黄景瑜挨个去吮，将它们照顾得涨红发硬，每用舌头蹭一下都让昉控制不住地闷哼，下身也慢慢有了形状，将夏日轻薄的布料撑出一个显眼的隆起。  
热气逐渐漫延开来，黄景瑜被闷得难耐，摸索着去脱自己的衣服。昉瞧见了，伸手想要帮助他解一解裤带。  
黄景瑜调笑他：“今天你很有兴致。”  
阿昉是被一语道破了。他咬了唇不说话，手停在黄景瑜腰间。这样纯情的反应更加激起了黄景瑜的坏心。  
“这么想做了，这次帮我做那个好不好？用嘴。”  
晦暗的天色使人看不清晰他脸上是否浮现赧意，然而身体是骗不了人的。黄景瑜温柔地来回捏揉昉的后颈，指尖捕捉到他的僵硬与颤抖，他推测阿昉一定是已经羞红了脸。  
他晓得昉身体的弱点，凑近品尝昉漂亮的耳垂，把那一小块柔嫩的肉仔仔细细用唇碾过、用舌卷过，直吮得它滑腻又发烫，待怀里的人因这滑腻的酥麻感呜呜咽咽软下身子，他压低声音哄道：“做吧，做得好就奖励你。”  
昉迟疑一会儿，便同意了。他是从来都很顺从听话，羞怯虽仍然羞怯，然而此时没有要再推拒的意思。昉像施礼时那般垂眸颔首，乖巧地缓缓伏低身体，伸出一双柔若无骨的手来为男人宽衣解带。他捉了黄景瑜亵裤中的肉柱在手心里抚弄，轻轻柔柔的手劲儿让人血脉贲张。  
“用嘴。”黄景瑜轻声提醒。  
尹昉不太确信该如何做这档事，表情困惑而为难，他小猫般的软舌探出来，才尝试着像吃冰棒似的轻舔几口，已然激得黄景瑜青筋暴起。  
“含住，听话。”  
丰满的唇吻上肉茎涨红的头端，他一点点张口将那物什含下，才刚刚进了一半便顶得他喉口发紧，急急忙忙退出来。  
“吃不下。”他摇头，眼角已然洇了些水雾，投来一个似有嗔怪意味的媚眼。  
黄景瑜哄他：“慢慢来。”  
昉在皱着眉做第二次心理建设时发现男人那尺寸傲人的性器越来越充血硬挺，这又为他的口活儿增加了一些难度，龟头膨大的情色样子令他止不住地眼神闪躲。  
“害怕什么？”黄景瑜笑着刮他的鼻梁，“你不是很喜欢它吗？”  
羞愧的热席卷了昉的身体，他认命一样深深呼吸，张口重新去吃黄景瑜的肉棒，努力地把嘴张大再张大，尽可能让人进入得更多。硕大的龟头直戳到喉咙那里脆弱的肉上，他难受得想干呕，一吞一吞的动作却反而将那异物更加挤压得更往深处去。  
温暖湿润的包裹让黄景瑜不得不咬牙忍耐，生怕自己控制不住一挺腰硬往深喉里顶，弄坏了他。然而尹昉不得要领的青涩的技巧磨得他又是爽又是难受，能做的只有循循善诱，教这个人取悦男人——取悦自己的办法。

和之前说的一样，昉一向是听话的，他完全服从黄景瑜的指令，该舔哪里，该吮哪里，多轻多重，逐渐学入了门道。那两瓣厚唇被肉柱进出磨蹭的动作带得愈发红润饱满，溢出嘴角的涎液染得他诱人而凌乱不堪。当他含住前端边吸吮边用舌尖挑逗最前的马眼口时，黄景瑜头皮发麻，见他已经得了趣，就不再顾忌什么，扶住昉的后脑勺，挺腰在他口中直接抽送起来。淫靡黏稠的水声轻轻作响，打在昉的鼓膜上，似乎让他重新知羞，努力想要从中挣脱。黄景瑜一狠心，强按着他的头往里顶，撞进深喉奇异的角度里，撞得尹昉鼻腔发酸直流眼泪。他有点想讨饶，可是嘴巴被男人撑满，半个字也说不出口，只有半像哭泣半像呻吟的声音，随着黄景瑜欺负他的动作一声一声泄露出来。  
看他实在是受不住，黄景瑜放弃了射在他喉咙里的念头，从昉的口中退出来，让人靠在自己怀里短暂喘息，自己则急切地去摸昉藏在臀缝间的肉穴。他触到一个带拉栓的硬物，意识到是这乖巧的男人已经提前有所准备，顿时被激得红了眼睛，手指顶住那东西旋转着向里推至更深处。昉拧着腰叫出声，边哭边求他快点拔掉。黄景瑜显然也忍不了太久，即刻将那枚尺寸颇有些存在感的肛塞拽出来，芳香的润滑油跟着泻了几滴在他手心里，他的指尖在昉又柔软又湿滑的穴口描摹，终于不再有逗弄对方的余裕，托着他紧实诱人的臀坐到自己腿上，将已经硬得发烫的性器深深埋入他下面这一张待哺的小嘴里。  
事前准备使他们不费什么力气就紧密地结合在一起，昉的里面太湿了，又被肛塞开拓得很容易进入，加之骑乘的体位方便借力，很快昉就将黄景瑜的肉棒全部吃下。他的小腹翻腾着一股被填满的快意，忍不住上下摆臀主动套弄，比口腔中更加紧致的包裹感和吸入感让黄景瑜舒爽得小声骂起来。  
他索性不动，只让昉靠自己努力在他这讨得一些愉快，而后者今日果然是比平日更加兴致高昂，非但不为他的坏心生气，反而动得幅度愈来愈大、越来越快，像已经馋极了男人的疼爱，显出不太常见的放浪模样。黄景瑜受不了这个，恶狠狠地咬他的耳朵，咬他的乳尖，浅色的红慢慢被鲜艳的红覆盖。昉坐在他肉棒上极投入地颠簸，每被爱抚一下，后穴便咬紧他一些。偶尔不大能稳住身体不慎让那肉棒滑出，黄景瑜就在他臀肉上掌掴，催促他重新扶正肉棒吃进去，一来二去弄得那两团肉上遍是轻轻重重的指印。  
天已经完全黑下来了，一盏烛火，一双情人。黄景瑜有些跑神，他凝视着昉投在纸门上的影子，看那黑影如何摆动腰肢取悦自己，如何爽得仰直了长长的颈，看高贵的白鸟如何在情欲的泥潭里步步深陷。他忽然担心这倩影叫屋外的人偷看了去，便掐住白鸟的纤腰，改换姿势将其放倒在地上。  
体内的巨物突然戳弄到出人意料的方向，让昉像鱼一样弹起，又被黄景瑜用力按住。这时是黄景瑜拿回他的主导权了，昉本就已经情意迷离，让那肉刃顶穿了身体最敏感的一点，立刻哭叫起来：“啊啊…！老爷，老爷……”  
“叫我的，我的名字…我教过你的……”  
黄景瑜低喘着，将他的腿抬高折叠，快而精准地向他的花心进攻，滑腻的花蜜弄湿了他们交合的地方。  
昉攀着黄景瑜宽阔的肩膀，像攀着求生的浮木。他轻易就被抛上快乐的云端，忘了回忆，忘了苦难。这个来自故国的男人是他的金疮药，是带他走出无尽长夜的掌灯人。  
“景瑜…景瑜。我要去了！要去了……”  
黄景瑜体贴地用手掌包住昉的分身爱抚，昉觉得头脑一空，白精一股股溅射在黄景瑜的手心里、小腹上。他忘我地抽搐、颤抖，直到男人深埋在他体内凶狠地冲顶和射出来才重又有了知觉。  
他们费力地搂抱在一起接吻，黄景瑜对他说了一句什么，前半是唤了他“尹昉”这旧名，后半是句清国话，他听不明白，却怀抱着一份安稳感睡着了。  
黄景瑜打着精神擦拭两人身上欢爱后的痕迹。他爱惜地吻尹昉的睡脸，喃喃在他耳边说话。  
我爱你，尹昉。  
我爱你。

fin


End file.
